Yumi Sakamoto
Yumi Sakamoto is a quiet young girl that attends Tsukuba Academy and always hides her true face from others. Her troubled past is the cause behind this. She is a member of the Tsukuba Academy Host Club and goes under the guise of Wintermint or Raspberry depending upon who requests to have her sit with them. Personality Yumi has always been a domestic type of person, having learned such essential skills from her mother whom she was also very close to. She uses these skills at the host club in order to keep the room clean and spotless for all the guests that come to visit them. Speaking of the guests, while she lacks people skills, she does speak very kindly to those that request to sit with her and be entertained by her. She's also kind to her classmates but is very reserved and shy when speaking to them. Yumi does desire to have more friends and by doing so, she joined the Tsukuba Academy Host Club in order to do just that. Disguising her appearance allows her to speak with many different people without having to show them her true face and it is this that gives her the confidence enough in order to be able to talk to people. Aside from working for the host club on a regular, she has other interests as well like watching anime and reading manga. She can knit and sew as well but she's no where near as good as the club's seamstress Angel. Although Yumi does wish to make friends, part of her is scared to. She's incredibly shy and when she does speak, she speaks very low or she doesn't speak at all. Only when she feels it is necessary for her voice to be heard, she will speak or she'll speak when around a few of the members of the host club that she trusts. She lacks confidence in not only her social skills but her appearance as well. When she isn't dressed up in outfits for the host club, Yumi is actually a very beautiful girl but she herself doesn't really think so. She believes she'd be overlooked for other girls when it is clearly her inability to speak up that keeps her from being noticed. Yumi does pretty well when entertaining her guests but has doubts that she has disappointed them and they won't request her anymore. Lastly, she has trouble trusting men because of her experience with her father whom she doesn't talk about with anyone. The low self esteem she has in herself, it is possible it comes from her her experience with her father and the fact that she still blames herself for her mother's death. History Wintermint & Raspberry was born as Yumi Sakumoto and was born earlier than her anticipated due date. She was born in Tokyo Japan in a friendly home. Her father was Henry Sakumoto, a hard working employee for a well know Japanese import company. The company was called T. I. C. short for Tokyo Import Company. The company sold goods from Japan to other countries around the world. Her father worked hard to make money to support his family, but still made time to spend quality time with his family. Her mom Arisa always stayed home and helped do housework like cooking, cleaning and other chores. Arisa always tried to show her daughter how to do some of these things to help her later when she finds a husband, but all Yumi was interested in was watching anime, reading manga, and cosplaying as her favorite anime characters. Yumi's life was going good accept for a few incidents that occurred. The first of these incidents was when it was her birthday and she got presents she always somehow knew what was inside when she closed her eyes. This experience scared her at first, since normal people shouldn't be able to do that. When she told her parents about it they didn't believe her and told her it was just her imagination. The second was when she wanted a cookie and her mom told her to wait till after dinner, she made a cookie come to her much to her mother's surprise. This event caused her mother to be afraid of her for a while, but after a while she accepted that her daughter had powers. Yumi's mother finally believed her but her father still didn't. The last incident was when Yumi was playing and she knocked over her mother's priceless vase and broke it. She was grounded and began to cry causing a huge wave of psychic energy to burst out, repairing the vase as if nothing happen and Yumi laid there out cold. When she came to her mother was holding her and crying. Her mother made her promise to never use that power again. Yumi didn't want to stress her mother more than she had to, so she agreed. When Yumi was ten her mother had the starting symptoms of a Myocarditis, which was an inflammation of the heart muscle. These symptoms were coughing, chest pain, fatigue and weakness and nausea. Though she had these symptoms she still worked hard to keep the house clean, Yumi had to give up on her passions to help her mother around the house. Her father also worked hard to try to get a promotion and get more money to help his wife. Finally after months of working hard Jim Ross, the C.E.O. of the company. was killed in a plane crash and Henry was made the new C.E.O. Her father looked into the death and found out that the company planned it. They wanted Henry to be the C.E.O because they felt he could do a better job. Henry was honored by this and decided he would work hard to make the company thrive. He was busy day in and day out, never had time for his daughter or to help his wife. He always felt he wasn't as good as the former president so he worked hard to fill Jim's shoes. Yumi's mother was starting to get sicker each day and since her father was too busy, he wasn't able to buy the medicine that would cure her. Then months later on Yumi's thirteenth birthday her mother turned for the worst and had to stay in the hospital. The hospital told Yumi that her mother had Myocarditis. The hospital did all they could and even gave her the medicine she needed. These were Enalapril, Digoxin, and Eplerenone, but without and heart transplant Yumi's mother was going to die. They needed her father's permission to do the procedure, but he was too busy working to even leave his office. Yumi pleaded with her father to come to the hospital, but it seemed all he cared about was working. Her father though thought of it as helping pay for his wife medical bills. Yumi spent weeks at home even staying out of school to look after the house. She was always mad at her father and yelled at him for being to busy with work. Her father ignored this, he saw it was she was just trying to get attention from him. One month later she received a call from the hospital telling her that her mother was dying and to get to the hospital. When she arrived her father was there but was on his lab top doing business related things. She ignored him and ran to her mother’s side. Her mother spoke to her and told her to always follow her passions and never let anything get in the way of her dreams. Then her mother passed away leaving her crying at her bed side, The doctors had to pull her away from her mother. Yumi cried for months and never stopped crying at her mother's funeral. Her father took time out of work to go to the funeral and realized that it was him overworking that killed his wife. He had to pull Yumi away from her mother's body for her to leave. When she was at home she was quiet and shut down. Her mothers death caused her to go into a shell and not let anyone get close to her. She originally attended Juuban Municipal Academy, but her father felt that his daughter wasn't getting the classes and scholarships she needed. He decided to enroll her into Tsukuba Academy. Yumi at first didn't like the idea, but agreed to go. She did like her old school, but always shut people out so it wasn't that hard on her. Yumi's father also didn't mind paying extra so Yumi could have her own room on campus. Yumi liked this idea because she didn't have to be around her classmates any longer than she had to. When she was in school she talked to no one and just did her work. Her grades were good A's and B's, but he social skills were bad, so when there was a class project she worked alone. When she was at her dorm she couldn't look herself in the mirror. She blamed herself for her mother's death knowing she could have done more to help her mom. When she was walking to her dorm she met a girl named Angel. Yumi was so scared when the girl approached her that she lost control and accidentally used her powers to push her back. She apologized and ran off to her dorm. During the past few weeks, she seemed to always bump into Angel. She slowly opened up to Angel and became friends with her. Angel even showed Yumi some of the cosplay outfits she makes for the club. One day when they were talking Angel asked her to join the Tsukuba Academy Host Club as the secretary. The former secretary was graduating and they needed to replace her. Yumi at first turned her down, but then thought it over. She realized if she accepted that she could hide her face and no one would no who she is or what she really looks like. The next time she saw Angel, she agreed to be the secretary for the host club. She asked Angel if she could dress her up to hide her appearance and not tell anyone outside the club who she really is. Angel agrees and because of Yumi's quiet nature she is given the title of “Quiet Lolita". She is given many outfits and wigs for different occasions. She however has two main outfits one is raspberry red dress and wig. When she wears this she is called Raspberry. The other outfit is a wintermint blue dress and wig. When she wears this outfit she is called Wintermint. When there weren’t any guests around her and Angel trained themselves to control their powers. One day when Yumi accidentally cut her finger deep and Angel healed her. This made her realize that Angel was an actual angel and felt blessed to be her friend. Even thought she fears talking to people she doesn't like to upset her guests and tries her best to entertain them. She will even Sometimes use her powers to make them happy. She feels that the day she can forgive herself and open up. She will take off her outfits and be herself again. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Healing Aura With enough concentration, Yumi is able to protect her aura of healing and mending energies in order to focus those that very energy from herself onto others that have been affected with physical wounds. By doing so, her body is emitted with a white light that she is able to project onto another person in order to heal them with her hands hovered over their bodies. It is not required of her to touch anybody in order to heal them with this power as she hasn't done so in such a manner but it is possible she is able to do so. However, the only downside to this power is that if this power is used on the wrong person, it can turn into a disadvantage for her given that she is not at all a well capable fighter. With proper training, this power can become stronger but Yumi hasn't been trained in order for her powers to progress, therefore they're only at their first stage in healing. She, however, cannot use this power to heal herself. Reality Warping Yumi is a low level reality warper and therefore she is very limited in what she is able to do when using this ability. Albeit frustrating, she only uses it when she really needs to and the time limit in which she uses her powers is very short, lasting for only a few seconds before things return to normal. She can, in a sense, bend the rules of reality into her favor or what most would consider their "eyes playing tricks on them", she can make it seem like she is running, walking or simply standing in places where a normal person would not be such as walls, appearing to move fast when she's really not, or even creating the illusion of there being more than one copy of herself. Using this power takes a toll on her body, therefore she doesn't use it as much. In fact, Yumi finds it useless rather than useful but it can work in her favor if she were partnered with someone in a fight and can give said person the advantage by tricking their opponent by warping the reality around them. Object Creation Using the energy of her own aura, Yumi is able to create objects. While those who possess this same power can create something from nothing, Yumi has to have a clear picture of what she wishes to create in her mind in order to be able to create it and make it real. This power only works with weapons and inanimate objects. She can also recreate weapons that belong to specific users but while she is able to, it will not work in the same manner as the original weapon. She has to have full concentration in order to be able to bring forth her creation. Should she be interrupted, the object in question will not materialize. Yumi Gallery wintermint.png|Yumi dressed as Wintermint raspberry001.png|Yumi dressed as Raspberry Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Shizuku Sango *Subaru Anzai *List of Tsukuba Academy Students